fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Opening/Aurora's Lullaby from Years Ago and Christmastime has Come in Kansas
(We open on a beautiful night at Emerald City) Fourteen years ago (In the nursery room, King Phillip and Queen Aurora themselves are happily watching a little girl playing with a baby girl who magically conjures a gold light through its baby talk-like singing. The little girl is a 4 year old girl with short light brown hair with two long side hairs tied in braids, a light pink first-degree burn scar on the left side of her face, brown eyes, and wearing a hot pink sleeveless overall-like dress over a light pink short-sleeved shirt, light tan pants, a pair of beige stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and light brown shoes. Phillip then spoke up while chuckling a bit upon noticing the baby girl glowing a bit) Phillip: (Chuckles a bit) Little Kiki’s already casting a magic spell. Little girl: (Giggling a bit) Yeah! (She makes a goofy face to the baby girl, now recealed to be Kiki as a baby, making her giggle. Then the girl and baby yawned, meaning they’re tired. Noticing, Aurora approached them happily) Aurora: Are you ready for bed, Kiki, Therru? (Baby Kiki babbles happily while the girl, now revealed to be Therru, answered happily) Therru: Yes! (Therru, after changing into her light pink short-sleeved nightgown and taking her braids out, giggles a bit as she climbed into her bed while Aurora picked Baby Kiki up and tucked her in her crib) Therru: Will you tell me a bedtime story? (Aurora turned to Therru with a soft smile) Aurora: How can I refuse? (She sat on the side of Therru’s bed) Therru: What story will you think of, Mommy? Aurora: (Ponders a bit) Well…. (She gets it) How about the story of how Oz came to exist? Therru: (Excitedly) My favorite! (Phillip joined Aurora with a soft smile) Phillip: It’s always your favorite. (Then we crossfade through the scene where Aurora entertained Therru with the story, showing images of how Oz is created) Aurora: (Voice-over) Once upon a time, there lived a dangerous uncrossable desert. Then, one day, a golden drop fell from the sky, courtesy of the Oz Fairy, Celebi. And with her powers from the golden drop, she created the entire Land of Oz. However, she wasn’t the only one who created Oz. Eleven Guardians helped created the land based on the five elements; Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Light. The Guardians consisted Groudon and Entei the Fire/Earth Guardians, Kyogre the Water Guardian, Rayquaza the Air Guardian, Raikou the Air/Light Guardian, Suicune the Water/Air Guardian, Xerneas the Light Guardian, Yveltal the Fire/Air Guardian, and Zygarde the Earth/Light Guardian. Their king and queen are Mewtwo and Mew, the two ruling Guardians who have the power of all five elements. And Celebi herself is the Earth/Air Guardian. As the years passed, Oz flourished into a great land consisting four kingdoms; Emerald City, Sapphire City, Ruby City, and Gold City. And the Guardians created a magical artifact that keeps the Balance of Oz in perfect harmony, in the form of the Book of Dimensions. But on the other side of the desert, past the Valley of Creation, lives the Nomebat Kingdom, a Kingdom of Darkness that despises light and garlic, whose people are forever trapped in there by a barrier. And eventually, me and Phillip became the King and Queen of all of Oz, had you, then had Kiki, and living happily ever after. The end. (Back in reality, Therru enjoyed the story silently) Therru: That was the best story I ever heard! Do you think my cousin, Yuffie, knows of the story? Aurora: Of course. Phillip: Everyone in Oz does. (Aurora then got up with Phillip and walked to the window and looked out with soft smiles) Aurora: Therru, I am gonna sing you a very special lullaby I learned from Phillip and the Guardians when he and I first became the king and queen. Therru: What is it? Aurora: It’s regards the Legend of the Book of Dimensions, as well as a mother's love. (Then she sang to Therru and Baby Kiki, and during all of this, Therru and Baby Kiki slowly fell asleep while paying attention to the song as Phillip watched with a soft smile) Aurora: Where the magic wind meets the sea There’s a river-like book full of memory Sleep, my darling, safe and sound For in this river-like book all is found In her water-like pages, deep and true Lie the answers and a loved one for you Dive down deep into her sound But not too far or you’ll be petrified Yes, she will sing to those who’ll hear And in her song, all magic flows But can you brave what you most fear? Can you face what the river-like book knows? Where the magic wind meets the sea There’s a mother full of memory Come, my darling, homeward bound When all is lost, then all is found (As soon as she finished singing, she kisses the sleeping Therru’s forehead and then kissed Baby’s Kiki’s forehead as well. Then she and Phillip, in calm happiness, quietly left the nursery. Then we crossfade to a beautiful partly cloudy night sky) Fanfiction Studios presents…. Kiki of Oz Starring.... Dakota Fanning as Satsuki Kusakabe Elle Fanning as Mei Kusakabe Paul Butcher as Kanta Ogaki Frankie Jonas as Pinocchio Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket Martin Short as B.E.N. Dom DeLuise (May he rest in peace) as Tiger Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekwitz Kirsten Dunst as Kiki Phil Hartman (May he rest in peace) as Jiji Matthew Lawrence as Tombo Jeff Glen Bennett as Ace D. Copular, Big William "Billy" W. Williams, Grubber J. Gribberish, and Dr. David Q. Dawson Tom Kenny as Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry and Li'l Arturo de la Guerra Kelly MacDonald as Olivia Flaversham Barrie Ingham (May he rest in peace) as Basil of Baker Street Kerry Williams as Celebi Daveigh Chase as Chihiro Ogino Jason Marsden as Haku Christy Carlson Romano as Yuffie Kisaragi Steven Jay Blum as Vincent Valentine Amy Irving as Miss Kitty Bernadette Peters as Rita Frank Welker as Runt Charlie Adler as Popple Eddie Murphy as Mushu John DiMaggio as Fidget Will Friedle as Seifer Almasy Brandon Quintin Adams as Rai Jillian Bowen as Fuu E.G. Daily as Sweet Pea Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer Marÿke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk Kathleen Barr as Trixie Matt Levin as Arren Blaire Restaneo as Therru Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt Michael Bell as Quackerjack Maurice LaMarche as Bushroot Jack Angel as Liquidator Gilbert Gottfried as Iago Rowan Atkinson as Zazu Cree Summer as Iridsella Rosalyn Landor as Blue Fairy Jennifer Hale as Cinderella Bob Newhart as Bernard Eva Gabor (May she rest in peace) as Bianca Dan Green as Mewtwo Lara Jill Miller as Mew Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent Richard Epcar as Myotismon, Malomyotismon, and Etemon David Lodge as Puppetmon Mari Devon as Arukenimon Kirk Thornton as Mummymon Doug Erholtz as Metalseadramon David Guerrie as Machinedramon Paul St. Peters as Devimon and Apocalymon Derek Stephen Prince as Piedmon and Demidevimon Haley Joel Osment as Vanitas Vincent Price (May he rest in peace) as Professor Ratigan/The Phantom Mouse Jane Lynch as Hunter J (Instead of Sunny Dee in my opinion) Tim Curry as Drake/The Penguin Yokai Robert Axelrod (May he rest in peace) as Wizardmon Josh Robert Thompson as Phillip Kate Higgins as Aurora Jermaine Clements as Tamatoa Kevin Michael Richardson as Golemon Aron Tager (May he rest in peace) as Cranky Kong Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit Jen Taylor as Toad, Toadette, Captain Toad, and Toads Mike Pollock as Toadsworth and Apple Trees Ted Lewis as Escargoon Jimmy Zoppi as Professor Oak Tress Macneille as Anastasia and Patsy Kath Soucie as Gretchen Tara Strong as Nina Lea Salonga as Yasuko Kusakabe Timothy Daly as Tatsuo Kusakabe, Yuffie’s teacher, and Inca Guards Matt Hill as Ed Samuel Vincent as Edd "Double D" Tony Sampson as Eddy Kathleen Barr as Kevin Jaynsie Jaud as Sarah Keenan Christenson as Jimmy Buck as Jonny 2x4 Tabitha St. Germain as Nazz Peter Kelamis as Rolf John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo Rob Paulson as Raj, Clem, and Maleficent's Goons Mr. Lawrence as Edward Ben Vereen as Phineas (Then we see some figures carrying some Christmas decorations into the Kusakabe house, and wearing outer winter attires since it’s cold outside and snow is calmly falling from the sky. They are revealed to be Satsuki, Mei, Yuki, Tatsuo, and Yasuko Kusakabe, Kanta Ogaki, Chihiro Ogino, the Jellybean Scouts, consisting Lazlo, Raj, Clem, and Edward, the Squirrel Scouts, consisting Patsy, Gretchen, and Nina, Anastasia Tremaine, and the Peach Creek Kids, consisting Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jonny, Plank, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz, Wreck-It Ralph, and Fix-It Felix Jr. themselves) Fourteen years later (After getting the decorations inside, everyone took off their outer winter attires and got ready to start decorating) Tatsuo: Everyone ready? All: Yes! (Then they start unpacking some decorations to organize them and get ready) Mei: Hey, Satsuki? Satsuki: Yeah? Mei: Can you believe it’s been a few months since we saved Oz from Myotismon and his army? Satsuki: Yep. Kanta: And can you believe that Christmas vacation has begun? Satsuki, Mei, and Chihiro: Yeah. Mei: And remember when you said a moment ago today that hope plays an essential role all the time, especially Christmas? Satsuki: Yes. Why? Mei: I’m curious to know the answer to this question; How is hope possible, especially at Christmas? And how does it work? Satsuki: (Pondering) Well…. (She perked in realization) Satsuki: Let’s just say that Lady Luck will be by our side, especially when it comes to hope. Mei: Well, I hope to get presents on Christmas. Satsuki: (Giggles a bit) Mei. Christmas may always be about getting things. But t’s also about giving, love, friendship, and family. Mei: And hope? Satsuki: Especially hope. (Then she starts singing) Satsuki: There is more to this time of year Than sleigh bells and holly Mistletoe and snow Those things come and go Much deeper than snow Stronger than the strongest Love we’ll know You’ll ever know (Then they start setting up the decorations as the song continued) Satsuki: As long as there’s Christmas I truly believe That hope is The greatest of the gifts we’ll receive As long as there’s Christmas We’ll all be just fine A star shines above us Lighting your Way and mine Double D: Just as long as there’s Christmas There’ll be Christmas pud Tons of turkey.... Yasuko: And cranberry sauce Chihiro: And mince pies if we’re good Eddy: Lots of logs on the fire Squirrel Scouts: Lots of gifts on the tree All wrapped up in red ribbons Mei: Wonder if there’s one for me Double D: We’re due for a party Ed: Where on earth do we start? Nazz: I may wear my tiara You bought me in Monmartre Rolf: All the silver will sparkle Jimmy: And the china will gleam Jonny: And we’ll be as shiny As a brand new centime Sarah: After dinner, we’ll play games Mei: ‘Till the morning, right through Tatsuo: Then we’ll meet in the garden And this is what we shall do Mei: We will build us a snowman That will reach to the sky Satsuki: It will stay up until July (After the decorating is done, everyone then proceeded to cook and bake some food for the Christmas festivities, and as the food cooked and/or baked, they then proceeded to decorate the Christmas tree) All: As long as there’s Christmas I truly believe That hope is The greatest of the gifts we’ll receive (As long as our guiding star shines above) As long as there’s Christmas We’ll all be just fine There’ll always be Christmas (Then Satsuki finished the tree decorating with the star topper) Satsuki: So there’ll always will be a time When the world is filled with peace And love (The song over, Chihiro activates the Christmas lights on the tree by plugging it in) Felix: So beautiful. Ralph: As usual. (Yuki barks in agreement. Then they heard a knock at the door. Yasuko answered and it is Wizardmon and Professor Samuel Oak, and they happily greeted each other) Yasuko: Hey! All: Wizardmon and Professor Oak! Wizardmon: Sorry we’re late. Oak: Traffic. (They enter and closed the door) Wizardmon: Yuki, kids? Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro: Yeah? Wizardmon: Still remember our surprise visit with our Oz friends, as promised? Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro: Yep! (Yuki happily barks in agreement) Tatsuo: Remember to come home for Christmas. Yasuko: And tell your Oz friends we said “Hello” to them. Wizardmon and kids: (Nods) We will. (Then with that, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro equipped the Ruby Slippers, Elemental Sword, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Hat, and Emerald Belt and after Satsuki picked Yuki up, they held hands with Wizardmon, and did their teleportation incantation) Wizardmon and kids: (Repeatedly) There’s no place like Emerald City. (Then they vanished to Emerald City’s location) Coming up: After meeting up with their Oz friends and meeting Ace’s certain old former rival and his goons, Wizardmon, Yuki, and the kids are in the double surprise of the century involving Kiki and Tombo, and everyone is excited about it upon learning of that surprise. Afterwards, the group are then taught about the Book of Dimensions and meet the Guardians themselves and even Ace’s certain uncle. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes